wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Big Show (1990s)
' Wigglemania Live in Concert '''is a concert from 1998. It was never been released in full on VHS or DVD, it has only been seen on select episodes of The Wiggles' 1st and 2nd TV Series and the 1998 version of Wiggle Time. Known Songs from Concert #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Di Dicki Do Dum # Hot Potato # Wake Up Jeff! # Wave To Wags #Tap Wags #Quack Quack #Five Little Ducks #Baby Beluga #Nya Nya Nya #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Get Ready To Wiggle #Wiggly Medley (Encore) Gallery TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-EarlyConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title AudienceinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The audience GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DiDickiDoDum-LivePrologue.jpg|'Let's do Di Dicki Do Dum!' DiDickiDoDum-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg playing red Takamine acoustic guitar SianRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Sian Ryan AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle JosephFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Joseph Field HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Cassie Halloran JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jessica Halloran JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DiDickiDoDum-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony HotPotato-Early1998ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title HotPotato-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Hot Potato" WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootagePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles spotting Jeff asleep MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffSleepinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wake Up Jeff!" GregPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Greg playing keyboard TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WakeUpJeff!-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing Wags the Dog WavetoWags-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WavetoWags-Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murary playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.png|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandTheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles WagsandtheWagettes-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title Jeff,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the Wagettes Skally'sTapShoes.jpg|Skally's Tap Shoes SkallyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Skally Fluffy'sTapShoes.jpg|Fluffy's Tap Shoes TheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes TapWags-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Tap Wags" WagsandTheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Wags,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Skally and Fluffy GreginTheWigglesBigShowExtendedShot.jpg|Greg wearing a duck hat QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.png|Greg introducing "Quack Quack" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandGreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-1998Live.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing GregPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry BabyBeluga-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title BabyBeluga-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Baby Beluga" GregandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:NyaNyaNya-1998LivePrologue.png|Captain introducing "Nya Nya Nya" Nya,Nya,Nya-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Nya,Nya,Nya-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all do a pirate dance!" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song Title OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" GregSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling himself CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Cassie and Jessie the Pirates TheWigglesSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain MurrayinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Captain MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans WagsinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags GetReadyToWiggle-1998Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" (Special Thanks to Lance Rodel) WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags and Anthony CaptainandGreginTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandHenryinWigglemania.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|Henry MurrayandHenryinWigglemania.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglyGroupinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheBigRedCarinWigglemania.jpg|The Big Red Car OfficerBeaplesDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Officer Beaples driving the Big Red Car TheLandWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheEarlyWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples Captain,GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Greg and Officer Beaples Murray,CaptainandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray, Captain and Officer Beaples TheAudienceinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|The audience OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience OfficerBeaplesBlowingherWhistle.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy WigglyMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|"Dorothy Would You Like to Dance?" GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Anthony EmmaRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Emma Ryan JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Quack, Quack" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-TheWigglesBigShow.jpg|''Wiggly Medley Promo Pictures FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture2.jpg|Promo picture of "Five Little Ducks" OohItsCaptainFeathersword-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword promo picture. WakeUpJeff-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture.jpg|Wiggly Medley WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture2.jpg TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car (with Anthony in the driver's seat!) TheWigglesBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1998 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2